


Find My Way Back

by DarkAlpha67



Series: My Crisis [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference in Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Character Death, Background Relationships, Diverges from canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Hugs, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Lost heroes, Love, M/M, Mia Queen is just like her father, Not Everything Is Okay, POV Multiple, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Crisis, Reunions, Sara Lance & Barry Allen & Leonard Snart, Sibling Relationship, Tears, but it will be, different ending, injuries, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: The Reunion in 2040
Relationships: Barry Allen & Sara Lance, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart, Killer Frost/Mick Rory, Michael Snart/William Clayton, Mick Rory/Caitlin Snow, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance & Leonard Snart
Series: My Crisis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687888
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Find My Way Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you are all doing good and keeping safe. I have wanted to write something that showed the different relationships "Ember" had hinted at and this came out of it.
> 
> I hope you like it.

The red sky had vanished, the air no longer burning with blood and pain and destruction. The portal blinked into reality, snapping everyone’s attention to it. Breathes were held as it widened enough for four figures to step through.

In the distance, a loud grunt and a gruff “Thank Fuck” was echoed through the room. Two bodies sprinted over, with another six following a second later, hot on their tails.

Connor broke away and allowed his mom and dad to smother him in hugs, gripping them back with equal vehemence.

“Mia! William.” Oliver called out their name, his voice roughened a touch as it always was post battle. Felicity reached them first, pressing up against her tip toes to reach her son and daughter. William laughed, and Mia grumbled yet smiled as their dad stepped up behind them both, so they were effectively in a parent sandwich.

Tears clung to his eyes as Oliver inhaled his children’s presence, knowing how fortunate he was to be standing here, once again, alive and kicking. The fear of death, and the pain his would have caused lifted off his shoulders when he felt Mia press her head against his chin and William lift a hand to curl around his arm which was wrapped around both William and Felicity.

“Michael!”

“Emmy!”

Heads lifted in time to see Sara Lance wrap her son up in her arms, uncaring of the dirt and soot that stained her Canary uniform. With her eyes closed tightly, lips pressed together, her sigh of relief echoed through the room. Barry and Leonard Snart appeared a second later, Leonard wrapping an arm around his son from the side, giving Sara and Michael their space. Out of everyone, she’d been against the idea of letting him go the second time around. He’d been injured during the fight, and time travelling took a lot of out anyone. Michael was adamant on going, and Leonard had sided with his son because understood that Michael felt a sense of responsibility: He had been the one give Ember to Caitlin, and he had to be the one who came and got her. With a smile on his face and tears glimmering in his eyes, Barry tangling his fingers through Mikey’s hair, leaning in to drop a kiss on the crown of his head, stroking as he gave Sara and Leonard their time.

“Mama!”

A body zipped across the room, her little feet airborne a short distance later as Mick Rory plucked up his daughter in his arms. His bulky form almost swallowed up her tiny body as he held her close to him, his eyes closed, the constant furrow between his brow fading now that he had her back. Mick lifted an arm, and Frost curled up underneath it, her arms curling around Ember and Mick.

“See. I told you you’d see me again.” Ember bragged, lifting her head off Mick’s chest to grin at Frost.

The meta lifted her hand, cupping Ember’s face. Her dark eyes flashed white blue, running delicately over Ember, tracing her daughter with loving eyes. “I never doubted you, baby girl.”

Mick remained silent, pressing multiple kisses to Ember’s head, smiling when she did and grunting when she giggled delighted.

All families seemed to drift to the centre. Clark and Lois smiled over their son’s head, Kara moved forward to embrace everyone who’d arrived. Oliver saw Nyssa helped an injured Alex to her feet, his attention momentarily fixed on them as he watched his daughter break away from him and Felicity to give Nyssa a hug of her own. Nyssa happily wrapped her arms around Mia, closing her eyes as her smile grew on her face.

“I’m so happy you’re safe.” Barry said into Michael’s shoulder, holding into his son as he fought back the tears of relief and pain. He’d lost to so much already, and the grief had not yet set in, he knew that, but having his son in his arms felt like a crushing weight had been lifted off his chest, making it a little easier to breathe and be.

Michael smiled, his always cool express melting like it always did when he was around his family. Having been able to see his dad before he was… well his dad, had been an eye opener. It hurt, to look at his family in the past, knowing what was to come, the pain they would all suffer and not being able to breath a word about it.

He’d been on the ground with Mia and Connor, while their parents had been up there, fighting against the Anti-Monitor. They’d had to compartmentalize like crazy, switch off their emotions to deal with the battle at hand.

Some lives were lost, and as he looked around, searching for faces that weren’t there, his heart cracked and bled.

“Is Aunt Lisa…” He pulled away, meeting his Pop’s somber blue eyes.

Mom gave him a shake of the head. “She’s still critical. She took a big hit.”

“And Uncle Cisco?”

“He’s with her right now.” Dad answered gently.

Michael nodded, biting back the tears. He looked over his shoulder and met Liam’s questioning eyes. He was with his dad and Uncle Dig, with Felicity going around, probably triple checking that the timelines were still intact.

“Mommy.” Ember’s happy call drew the Lance-Allen family’s attention over to them.

Dressed still as Frost, Caitlin took Ember from Mick’s arms, holding her close to her chest, her eyes closed by the wide smile that was stretched across her face. Mick looked over to them and with a kiss to Aunt Cait and Ember’s heads, he moved over, well… more like marched over.

Michael bit back a grunt at the force with which Uncle Mick pulled him to his chest. He smelt like the remnants of fire, like beer and sweat, and like _Uncle Mick_.

“You did good, kid.” Mick said into his ear.

Michael smiled and returned to the hug. “Thanks, Uncle Mick.”

The hug extended for a two seconds longer than average, before Uncle Mick released him and turned, calling out, “Queens! Get over here!”

William and Mia happy walked the short distance over. Michael smiled when Mia happily accepted Uncle Mick’s embrace, the hold gentler than it had been for him. When he pulled away, he pulled William in a stiff hug, clapping him on the back for good measure.

“Ow.” William mouthed, smiling with a grimace.

Michael smirked, stepping over to check up on Will. Uncle Mick tended to be rougher with him, given he was Michael’s first boyfriend (And also 8 years older than him). It had been a journey, moving away from ‘we are awkwardly friends’ to ‘Shit, I may like you’ to ‘holy shit, I’m in love with you, our parents are gonna kill us’.

Oliver had been worried as was Barry. But they accepted their children’s love, understanding that it wasn’t always a choice. Hell, Pop was way older than Dad, so Dad couldn’t really judge him.

As the heartfelt reunions simmered down, and everyone was finally able to take a breather, they gathered around the large warehouse that had been the base of operations, the turmoil of today heavy on everyone’s expression.

Ember was curled up in Caitlin’s arm, playing with her hair.

Nyssa and Alex were talking quietly with one another, while Nyssa checked her wounds.

Team Arrow were still going over everything, with Oliver moving around, checking to see if everyone was okay. Mia was being treated for an injured arm that she told no one about, and William was off the side on the computers, typing away.

“You’re okay, sweetheart?” Sara stepped up, sitting beside Michael.

“I guess.” He muttered.

He didn’t think he’ll ever be okay. The last month had been brutal. Since Crisis had started, every life that was lost on every earths had left its mark. Michael had to watch his mom die twice, he’d had to listen to father claim to not give a shit about him, he’d had to deal with the fact that on one earth, no one in his family existed.

Mom didn’t say anything. She simply carded her fingers through his hair, her blunt nails scratching his head and just like that the knot his heart slowly uncoiled. Michael leaned into her, looking around him, trying to find comfort in all the faces around him.

Off to the side, Caitlin gazed down Ember, her heart unable to believe that she had her daughter back in her arms. She ran her hand through her curls, tracing the white streaks fondly. Frost was exhausted, as was Caitlin, but having to use both personalities had drained her body. The only thing keeping her eyes open was having her daughter here with her, head cushioned against her chest.

A heavy arm, strong and protective, wrapped around her and Caitlin happily leaned into the embrace, sighing with relief.

“You should rest yer eyes.” Mick said to her.

Caitlin shook her head. “Not yet.”

“She ain’t going anywhere, sweetheart.”

“I know that… I just… I missed her.”

Mick grunted, the sound vibrating against her back. She felt his lips brush against her hairline. “Me too.”

Their gaze dropped to Ember, their little gift. It had taken everything in her to hand her baby over to Michael a month ago, to know that when she opened her eyes, Caitlin wouldn’t there. She knew her past self would look after her daughter, remembering how protective she was and how caring she had been. She’d specifically chosen a time where Frost was actively present, knowing she wouldn’t have been able to handle Ember on her own. She also knew Ember would feel much safer and at home if both her and Frost were there.

“Hey.”

They looked up to see Ray handing out bottles of water.

“You got any beer, haircut?”

Ray shook his head. “That’s for later. You gotta drink first.”

Mick grunted, not lifting a hand to accept the bottle.

With a roll of the eye, Caitlin took two, smiling gratefully at Ray.

“You’re gonna drink this, before you move to beer.” She told him, point-blank.

Mick took the offered water bottle without another word, the corner of his lips curling as it always did when she used her “Doc” tone on him. They were working on cutting down on the alcohol, all three of them on a firm agreement that Mick wouldn’t drink half as much as he used to before Ember arrived. As the years went by, five beers a day turned into three a week, which turned into one every Saturday.

Now, she knew it would be difficulty, given all they had gone through for her husband not to relapse but she had faith in him, in _them_.

Also, Frost would be on his ass if he went back to drinking that much again.

“Mom, mom, I’m okay.” Mia sighed in annoyance.

Felicity shushed her and continued to check her over. “You think after dealing with your father’s universal “I’m fine”, I’m gonna take your word for it?"

Oliver smirked and William bit back a snort.

“It’s just a minor stab wound.”

Blue eyes snapped over, glaring behind glasses. “This is your fault.”

Oliver smiled, nodding. “Nyssa, too.”

“This is what I get…” Felicity mumbled under her breath, shaking her head.

They all knew how worried she was… It also didn’t help that she was a month pregnant (Oliver being the only one who knew). She was an anxious mess, and they all allowed her to fuss over them. She hadn’t been powerless during the battle, but Oliver knew how hard it was for her to remain behind the monitors, with everyone’s life in her hands. It had been Felicity’s warning that had saved Lisa’s life and Oliver knew that, even if it all worked okay, she felt response for the lives that weren’t saved.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Mia snarked at Will.

“Me? Now where would I go that’s more important than here?”

“Go bother your boyfriend or something.”

Will looked over to see Michael sitting with Sara, their bodies tilted toward each other, blond heads tilted down and tipped toward each other. His heart ached a bit, seeing Mikey leaned over like that, all that he had been holding in finally surfacing. He wanted to go over there, hold him and comfort him but Michael didn’t need him right now, he needed his mom.

He looked away and over to Mia to see she’d been doing the same thing. She gave him an understanding smile, dropping the subject. Silence fell between the siblings, with Felicity finishing taping up Mia’s arm, her brows furrowed together, while Oliver stood behind her, arms crossed over his chest as he kept his vigilant blue eyes on his family.

“Hey, guys.” Ray greeted them, reaching into a box to pull out bottles of water.

“Thanks, Ray.” Went around, smiles shared between the group.

They saw the worry in his heavy eyes, and their hearts ached.

“Heard from Nora yet?” Oliver asked, gently.

Ray nodded, with a grimace like smile. “Yeah. She… she’s with Constantine right now. She couldn’t give me more information.”

Felicity looked up and gave him a reassuring smile. “She’ll be okay, Ray. She’s Nora Darhk after all.”

His shoulders lifted a bit but his smile wasn’t nearly as bright at it usual away. With a nod, he left them and made his way to Nyssa Alex and the Supes.

Cisco allowed the tears to flow as he pressed his lips to Lisa’s lip hands. She looked at peace, her eyelashes brushing her cheeks, her chest moving at regulated intervals. If he closed his eyes and focused on just her, he might trick himself into thinking it was just another morning, but Cisco’s fear-stricken heart stopped him from even blinking too much.

He heard the sound of heavy boots thudding against concrete floors.

Two heavy hands dropped his on shoulder, one giving it a squeeze and the other just resting there, heavy and grounding.

“How you doing, Ramon?”

Cisco sniffed and managed to croak out. “I’ll be fine as soon as she opens her eyes.”

Snart nodded. “Why don’t you get some water and Mick and I take watch.”

Cisco shook his head, tightening his hold on her hand. “No, I’m not---”

“We ain’t asking kid.” Mick cut him off gruffly. “Get your ass up and get water. Lisa would kick your ass if she hear you didn’t take care of yourself.”

His heart broke at that. He clenched his jaw, hearing Lisa’s voice echoing those very words to him.

 _“What am I gonna do with you, Cisco?”_ She’d shake her head and give him that grin hers.

Before he knew it, he was being lifted up by Mick. The pyromaniac paused, allowing Cisco to press a kiss to Lisa’s head before he gently took him away. His grip on Cisco’s was both soft and tight, something he knew only Mick could really do.

With every step he took, he felt a piece of himself being chipped away, unable to be apart from Lisa. Barry was there to take Cisco off Mick’s hand and with an arm around his shoulder, Barry took Cisco over to Caitlin and Ember.

He saw the pain on everyone’s face, knew he wasn’t the only who was worried about something, or someone. He just hoped that sooner or lighter, there would a light at this end of this desolated tunnel.

**Author's Note:**

> The character's that aren't mentioned or weren't spoken about... they didn't make it or they went back home :( I'm sorry.
> 
> Title from a song with the same title by Eric Arjes.
> 
> If there are any character's that I missed, I am sorry. It was a massive cross over ep, and my focus was more on the immediate character's the kids would have interacted with and formed relationships with.
> 
> If there any tags that I should add or you would like for me to add, please let me know.
> 
> Also, Michael was named after Mick and he calls Len "Pop's" because of the whole cold thing and because I was watching Captain American while writing this.


End file.
